


Fixation

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: "Ah... You'll have to forgive me, its m-my first time..."  Victor is completely infatuated with Yuuri, but struggles to figure out how to make Yuuri realise this. It becomes something he has to solve when his rut approaches.





	

Victor, from the moment he had first laid his eyes upon Yuuri, had thought he was quite innocent. He had that sort of fresh, flustered air about him that spoke of inexperienced lips and an untouched body. For a long time, there was no doubt in Victor’s mind that Yuuri was a virgin, through and through. It seemed like no one had ever had the pleasure of having Yuuri to themselves, intimately and closely.

He wanted that pleasure all for himself.

Of course, Yuuri was full of surprises. As they grew closer, there were things that Victor started to notice about the little omega that made him pause. For one, Yuuri’s performances on the ice really were quite seductive when he tried to make them so. He moved his body in ways that everyone in the crowd was immediately drawn to, and gave them looks that captured their hearts in an instance. It was truly mesmerizing to watch, and Victor had been drawn to him, even through the screen of his phone. 

Victor wasn’t like other alphas, the ones that would stray away from omegas who weren’t “pure”. In fact, Victor didn’t care much for a person’s past sexual history much at all. He’d always been taught that as long as any sex he had was safe and consensual, then there was no problem. If he could have a past with more than one sexual partner, then why couldn’t somebody else? It made him wonder if Yuuri had ever had experience with an alpha, what with the way he’d so easily seduced Victor. 

All in all, his attraction to Yuuri wasn’t just based on the idea that he was innocent. That was only a small part of it, a fantasy, really. Victor liked Yuuri because he skated beautifully, and because he never gave up, even though he sometimes stumbled or doubted himself. Yuuri was kind-hearted and amusing, and he didn’t seem to mind Victor’s teasing all too much. Makkachin liked him, too, which only proved that Yuuri was a good person. 

There was the matter of Yuuri’s omega status, too. That made him more attractive, though Victor was certain he would have been attracted to any gender Yuuri happened to be. For a while he had believed that Yuuri was a beta; his quiet, non-confrontational nature was something very commonly seen in betas, though evidently it wasn’t a beta-only trait.

Victor was just _fascinated_ by Yuuri. He was well aware that he’d fallen for Yuuri, and that he’d fallen fast. Yakov had always said he had a fleeting heart, and that he’d flitter between interests like a bee between flowers; temporarily, only momentarily, until he’d had his fill and he was suddenly restless for something new and _more._ For the most part Victor had thought that was true, but Yuuri was different. He was so, so different. The idea of anyone having Yuuri other than him riled him up, made him feel desperate in a way he never had before. 

Figuring out how to seduce Yuuri in return was a challenge. Victor wanted to rush everything, wanted to have Yuuri to himself already, even more so when people started to notice him. He only wanted the best for Yuuri, of course, because Yuuri was his precious student, but Victor was ravenous. 

Working out a way to charm Yuuri puzzled Victor. He’d already done everything he could think of – he hugged Yuuri and touched Yuuri and had even flat out offered to be his boyfriend. He always spent time with Yuuri, and had even asked to sleep with him too, though Yuuri had slammed his bedroom door on Victor. Victor just wanted to shower Yuuri in affection, so how could he get the omega to understand? 

It got to the point where even other people started to notice how serious Victor was before Yuuri did. “You really like him, huh?” Yuuko, a childhood friend of Yuuri, had said as they watched Yuuri practice his routine. “He’s not good at noticing those things.”

Victor gave her a curious look. This was a person who knew Yuuri very well, wasn’t it? Perhaps he could get her advice on how to seduce her complicated friend. “Oh, isn’t he? No wonder he hasn’t leapt into my arms.”

Yuuko laughed, no doubt remembering the time Yuuri had in fact leapt for him, but Victor had side-stepped due to Yuuri’s bloody nose. “Yuuri sometimes holds himself back without realising it,” she said. “He’s gotten better at asking for what he wants lately, but sometimes he thinks it’ll just cause problems if he voices his opinions. It might be better to be very straightforward with him.”

Victor hummed. Even _more_ straightforward with his Yuuri? He could certainly do that, though he wasn’t sure how Yuuri would react. So far he’d only ever been flustered and dismissive, and perhaps that meant Yuuri thought Victor’s advances were a joke, but that certainly wasn’t the case. If what it took for Yuuri to believe that Victor was utterly infatuated with him was even more affection, then Victor was more than willing to comply. 

He started with flowers. They were always a good place to start, were they not? Everybody loved to receive flowers. In Russia, flowers were a very common and very well-received gift, among all genders and secondary genders. Every woman received flowers on Women’s Day, and similarly, all omegas received flowers on a day celebrating them and their achievements. 

He bought Yuuri five pink roses. They were soft and pretty, just like him, and Victor thought they were perfectly beautiful to represent his affections for the omega. He had their thorns removed and their leaves perfectly trimmed, before the stalks were wrapped in a thick, white ribbon and he was ready to gift them. He chose the moment after a hard day of practice to give them to Yuuri.

“W-what are these for?” Yuuri asked, as he made a small, surprise noise. 

Victor passed the roses into his hands, and gave Yuuri a cheerful grin. “For your effort and dedication, of course! Your seductive moves are completely enthralling, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s face turned red as he almost dropped the flowers. “V-Victor, you can just say that!”

Victor only grinned wider, and leaned closer. “But Yuuri, I really mean it. Your _Eros_ really shines through now, you know.”

Yuuri huffed, blinking several times. Victor could smell his scent becoming a little thicker, and it made his stomach coil – in a good way. He had to struggle to contain his own scent, knowing his pheromones would surely overwhelm Yuuri. At least Yuuri seemed to be struggling, too. “Thank you, Victor,” he eventually mumbled, as he stepped off the ice. “I’ll have to put them in a vase when we get home.”

It was easy to watch Yuuri when he thought no one was looking. Victor had become an expert at it, he was sure, only because he watched Yuuri so much. He most likely didn’t think Victor was watching him anymore, but Victor was, and he was sure not to miss the fond little look Yuuri gave the flowers in his arms. He still looked surprised that he had them at all.

Victor wanted to be the one Yuuri looked at like that one day. 

Going one above the flowers was a challenge. Victor thought about gifting him something again, but what could be more meaningful and sweeter than flowers? Surely nothing shop-bought, even though he did find a cute little stuffed piglet that he squirrelled away into his room. He had to think back to the love stories his mother told him as a child to figure something out.

In Russia, food and hospitality was very important. Whenever they invited someone over for dinner, his mother would spend hours during the evening cooking a variety of home prepared meals, and they never scrimped on anything. Impressing and accommodating their guests was a very important thing, and she made sure always to cook something that their guests would like. 

Although Victor hadn’t been cooking since he’d started living in Yuuri’s home, he decided to give it a try. His mother had taught him many of the finer details about food, so he wasn’t at a loss in the kitchen. While Yuuri was busy training at the rink, Victor cooked. Yuuri’s mother, as sweet as she was, happened to be a bit of a distraction, but Victor didn’t mind too much. She just seemed concerned that he’d mess up in the kitchen or burn his food, which he assured her that he wouldn’t. 

She had given him a list of Yuuri’s favourites, though, which was incredibly helpful. Katsudon was for victories, after all, and Victor thought that Yuuri would appreciate keeping it that way. Instead he made Yuuri a dish that the Japanese called yakisoba; fried noodles with pork, because it was Yuuri’s favourite meat, and a mix of tasty vegetables. He garnished it with red ginger because that was how Yuuri liked it best. 

Yuuri’s mother left the lounge room to them that evening. It sort of made Victor embarrassed, but he wasn’t shy about his affections. He knew Yuuri would be home any moment, so he set up the freshly cooked food on the table, and patiently (well, impatiently) waited for him to return. Makkachin was the first to sense Yuuri’s arrival, and was at the door bounding in happiness within moments. He couldn’t help but rest his chin in his hand and smile at his overly excited poodle.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, eyebrows raised in surprise as he wandered inside. “Is that yakisoba? Did my mother already cook dinner…?”

Victor shook his head, absentmindedly trailing his fingers around the rim of his glass as he watched Yuuri put aside his training bag and his jacket. “I cooked for us!” He said proudly. “Doesn’t it look good? I made it all myself.”

“You did…?” Yuuri still looked surprised, and the more he stared at Victor, the redder his cheeks became. “Why?”

“For you, of course,” Victor said. “You’ve been working hard lately, so I wanted to reward you! Come, have something to eat.”

Surprisingly, Yuuri complied. He looked a little nervous, but no more so than usual, and after giving Makkachin an appropriate amount of attention, he came to join Victor at the table. “I really should shower,” Yuuri mumbled. There was sweat in his hair and the lingering scent of hard work on his skin, but Victor really liked it. Yuuri’s scent was alluring and pleasant, and like this it was stronger. He didn’t mind that Yuuri was a little dirty because of it. 

“Nonsense, sit and eat,” Victor said. “Stay and have dinner, a shower can wait until afterwards.”

He tried not to think too much about how feeding an omega he liked pleased him. There were deeply-rooted instincts that even he couldn’t ignore, and caring for a potential mate was one of them. He found he couldn’t take a bite until Yuuri had first, and only then did he try the food himself. It was surprisingly tasty, and after deciding it was certainly acceptable for an omega he wanted to impress as much as Yuuri, he glanced up. “How is it?”

Yuuri pulled his chopsticks away from his lips, blinking. He offered Victor a surprisingly bashful smile. “It’s really good, Victor! I didn’t know you could cook so well.”

And his heart melted a little bit more. He tried not to appear too pleased, tried not to let his satisfaction bleed into his scent, but he was pretty sure it was impossible. He’d pleased his omega, and that was all that mattered to him.

Pretty flowers _and_ a home cooked meal were definitely hard to top. There were other things Victor could do, and continued to do, like hold open doors and tie up Yuuri’s skates and carry his bag when it got a little too heavy, or even when it wasn’t. He knew Yuuri was starting to fall for him – him, not the Victor that had been on his posters and in his magazines. How could he get Yuuri to understand that he reciprocated those feelings? 

It all came to a head when Victor’s rut started to approach. He knew it was coming, and he wasn’t on suppressants, but he hadn’t been on them for more than a year, so his rut wouldn’t be anything major. Of course it was still a rut, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. His scent had started to become thicker, and he was already becoming more possessive of his territory and his things. He’d caught himself once or twice thinking that Yuuri was _his_ omega, and while it certainly was a pleasant thought, Yuuri wasn’t his to have. 

It was difficult, though. He wanted Yuuri so bad that it made his entire body hurt. The closer his rut came, the more he started to notice Yuuri, and that was saying something. He spent an entire night tossing and turning because he could smell a faint trace of Yuuri’s scent on Makkachin, who had tackled him at the front door earlier that evening. Another night he had a frightfully erotic dream about Yuuri, and he’d gotten himself off twice before he’d even been able to shut his eyes again. Thoughts of Yuuri and his charming nervousness and his sweet smile and his absolutely alluring scent haunted Victor.

Sometimes he just wanted to grab Yuuri by the shoulders and kiss him senseless. He settled for just grabbing him, and quite often at that.

Things really started to change when Victor noticed that the little stuffed piglet he’d bought all those weeks ago vanished. He’d had it in his bed for more than a month now, just because it reminded him of Yuuri and sometimes Makkachin didn’t want to cuddle. He’d gotten used to it being an obstacle he had to arrange himself around in bed, so its absence was quickly noticed, even for someone as forgetful as him. For a week or so he blamed its disappearance on Makkachin, but then something happened to change his mind.

His scent was on Yuuri. It was only small, hardly noticeable under Yuuri’s own scent and his scent-dampening soaps, but in Victor’s heightened state of senses, he’d noticed it straight away. It was there when it shouldn’t have been there, and Victor was instantly fixated on it. It eventually occurred to him that Yuuri might have something of Victor’s, something that had been scented by him recently. 

That was were the little piglet came into it all. Nothing else of Victor’s had gone missing, not even a jacket or a sock. He tried to think of another way that Yuuri could have gotten his scent on him, but there was nothing that came to mind. He must have the toy, mustn’t he? With his rut so close, the thought of Yuuri cuddling something smothered in Victor’s scent was making Victor crazy. Yuuri _must_ like him, so why hadn’t he said anything? There was no way he hadn’t realised Victor’s intentions – he’d made them pretty damn obvious.

Victor couldn’t stand the waiting. He thought he was usually a pretty patient person, but he _wanted_ Yuuri, he _needed_ Yuuri. He wanted to put his scent on Yuuri, to put his mark and his hands on Yuuri, and it was driving him crazy that he couldn’t. The restless nights were getting to him, and the little wisps of Yuuri’s scent he found all over the house were clouding his mind. He’d gone through dozens of ruts, but this one was unlike any of the others. 

It was during another one of those restless nights that Victor finally decided to do something about it. He’d woken up hard and sweating, and no amount of rutting against his hand or his mattress was helping. He couldn’t get Yuuri out of his mind – his silky hair, his gentle hands, his soft stomach… Would his thighs be as soft if Victor bit into them? With skin so pale and smooth like Yuuri’s, would he bruise easily? Would the extra weight clinging to his hips be sensitive if Victor sucked marks into them?

Victor had to find out. He irritably kicked off his suffocating sheets and left Makkachin asleep in the bed as he made his way to Yuuri’s room. It was where Yuuri’s scent became stronger, and he couldn’t help but shiver as it washed over him. 

“Yuuri,” he said, as he knocked on the door. “Are you awake?”

There was no answer, but that didn’t deter him. He quietly pushed the door open, and peered inside. It was dark, but Yuuri hadn’t shut his curtains all the way, so light was falling across his bed. There was enough for Victor to see, and he didn’t hesitate to look his fill. 

Yuuri had gone to bed in a shirt, though it was long and loose. He was laying on his stomach, but his torso was twisted to the side, and he had one knee pulled up. It exposed a strip of his stomach, and the curve of his ass under his tight underwear. His glasses were set aside on his desk, and his eyes were closed. 

In his arms was the little stuffed piglet. Yuuri was holding it like he was afraid it might run away, with his nose and mouth pressed against it. 

Victor was suddenly very jealous of the toy.

“Yuuri,” he said again, slinking closer. He reached out a hand to trail his fingers up Yuuri’s exposed leg, and bit his lip. “Yuuri, wake up.”

Slowly, Yuuri stirred. He let out an adorably confused whine, and murmured a soft, “Victor,” before his eyes fluttered open. He almost seemed reluctant to wake, until his nose twitched, and he suddenly bolted upright so fast he smacked his forehead against Victor’s. “V-Victor!” 

“A, Yuuri, you’re finally awake,” Victor cooed, leaning across Yuuri’s bed, the pain in his forehead forgotten. “Sorry for intruding…”

Yuuri gulped, giving Victor a wide-eyed look. “What are you doing in here?” He asked, blinking several times. “Y-you smell really…”

Victor’s eyes flashed, and he leaned closer. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed. His eyes fluttered, and then he shook his head. “Victor, a-are you going into rut? I can smell it.”

“Maybe,” Victor purred, grinning. “Does it smell good?”

Almost without thinking, Yuuri nodded. His hands tightened around the little piglet, and he jumped as if he only realised he had it. He made a flustered noise, and tried to hide it behind his back. “M-Makkachin brought it out into the lounge room the other week!” He said in an embarrassed rush. “I was going to give it back-”

“Keep it,” Victor interrupted, “but let me scent it again first.”

Yuuri gave him a shocked look as he held the toy to his chest. “You want to scent it again?”

“Is that really so strange?” Victor asked, as he raised a brow. “I love having my scent on you. I want you to always smell like me.”

“W-why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Victor said, leaning closer as he lifted a hand to tilt Yuuri’s chin up. “I’m positively captivated by you.”

Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath. His fingers twitched around the soft toy, like he wanted to use it to hide his face. “But why? You always tease me, and y-you’re in rut…”

Victor groaned, and pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, ignoring Yuuri’s surprised squeal. “It’s not the rut,” he said, voice unexpectedly firm. “I’ve liked you since the first moment I saw your video. Every day I watch you grow and I can’t help but think I want you all to myself. You’re the most alluring person I’ve ever met.”

Yuuri’s eyes had gone wide, and his cheeks had started to turn a delicious pink colour. It was driving Victor crazy, and he couldn’t help but shift restlessly. Yuuri’s scent wasn’t helping calm him down, either. “It’s not just because I’m an omega?” Yuuri whispered.

Victor shook his head. “I love Yuuri for Yuuri.”

Yuuri let out a surprised, flustered noise. “I didn’t know…”

“I was being quite obvious,” Victor snorted. He nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, and slowly started lowering himself down onto the bed.

“I-is that what the flowers and the dinner were for?” Yuuri asked. “And all the door-opening, and carrying my bag, and the hugging…” He made a strangled noise, and covered his face with one hand. “How did I miss that?”

Victor chuckled. “I don’t know,” he said. “You’re a very oblivious little katsudon.”

“Victor! Don’t tease me.”

“But I love to tease you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri huffed, and was silent for a moment. He shifted, and let out another choked little noise as he accidentally brushed up against Victor’s crotch. “V-Victor, you’re…”

“Quite aroused, yes.”

Yuuri groaned. “You can’t just say that,” he whined.

Victor hummed, and closed his eyes. Even if Yuuri’s scent wasn’t doing anything other than encouraging his cock, it _was_ clearing away the desperation in Victor’s mind. He felt a little more relieved now that he knew for certain that Yuuri was aware of his feelings. He hadn’t rejected Victor either, which was a good sign.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “D-do you want me to help with that?”

A wave of desire washed down Victor’s spine, and he had to grit his teeth to keep his head because of it. He’d imagined Yuuri’s hands on him before, of course he had, but to hear Yuuri _offer_ it was unlike anything he could ever come up with. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to,” Victor finally managed to say. “Even just laying here with you… I can be content with that, Yuuri. I _am_ content with that.”

“But I want to,” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor made a winded noise, and tried not to growl. “Yuuri, don’t say those things or I might not be able to control myself.”

“But it’ll take the edge of your rut, won’t it?” Yuuri pressed. “T-that’s how it works for my heats, anyway.”

Thinking about Yuuri’s heats were _not_ helping. The thought of Yuuri pleasuring himself to completion over and over made Victor shift restlessly, and press his hips into the mattress. “It would,” he said, nodding. “But I don’t want you to do anything because you think it will make me feel better. I can stand to stay like this for a little while longer.”

“I want to help,” Yuuri insisted. He sounded nervous, but not unsure of himself. His conviction was doing mean things to Victor’s self-control. “I-I love you too, so won’t you let me help you?”

Groaning, Victor pushed himself up and rolled on top of Yuuri, pinning him down to the bed. He rubbed his nose through Yuuri’s hair affectionately. He knew he was scenting Yuuri, that Yuuri would bear his scent for quite a while after that night, but Yuuri’s sudden burst of enthusiastic purrs was nothing but encouraging. 

Gently, Victor pried the stuffed piglet from Yuuri’s hands and set it aside. Without it there he could freely press against Yuuri’s chest and nuzzle at his face, letting out soothing rumbles as he did. It felt impossibly intimate to scent Yuuri like he did, and it was a feeling he was quickly becoming used to. He could smell their scents mingling, making something new, something tingling with arousal.

If Yuuri wanted to pleasure Victor, then who was Victor to deny him?

Before Yuuri could question his intentions anymore (or vice versa, for that matter, because Victor was far too overjoyed that this was finally happening) Victor leaned forwards to claim his lips. Yuuri let out a small, muffled sound, but he didn’t shy away from Victor’s forceful affections. Victor couldn’t help but groan when Yuuri started responding to him, too. Yuuri’s lips were soft but still a little chapped, though Victor didn’t find it unpleasant. When he pulled away, Yuuri was red-cheeked and panting.

“Yuuri, I’ve only given you one kiss and you already look so erotic,” Victor murmured, as he grinded his hips down against Yuuri’s parted thighs, which only parted further at the action.

“Give me more,” Yuuri said breathlessly. “Victor, give me more.”

Victor growled, and threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair to tilt his head up again. “You make me want to lose control,” he muttered, eyes hooded, before he kissed Yuuri again. Yuuri whined against his lips but let Victor lead him, becoming pliable beneath Victor’s bruising affections. When Victor pressed at the seam of his lips he opened up with a small whine, and Victor delved inside.

Yuuri tasted as good as Victor had thought he would; better, even. When he pulled back to lick his lips and admire how rosy Yuuri’s complexion had become, he couldn’t help but think that there could never be a more beautiful person in the world. His sudden urge to _have_ Yuuri was impossible to ignore so he kissed him again, and again, and again. Their lips became damp with saliva and Yuuri started to squirm beneath him and it was perfection.

It was when Victor grinded his hips against Yuuri’s again that he felt Yuuri’s cock. It was hard, and when it rubbed beside Victor’s, it made him groan. Yuuri’s scent had become thick and heavily aroused, and it was almost dizzying. Victor needed him.

“V-Victor, can I touch you now?” Yuuri asked, his voice high and whiny as he pawed at Victor’s chest. His fingers were twitching and his legs were trembling where they sat spread around Victor’s hips. 

Victor was nodding before Yuuri even finished his sentence. At Yuuri’s gentle persistence he pulled back a little, sitting on his knees, to yank off his shirt. 

He was suddenly glad he’d only worn loose clothes to bed, and infinitely gladder that without Yuuri’s shirt, Yuuri was only wearing underwear. Victor couldn’t help but lick his lips again at the sight of Yuuri’s body spread out before him. His stomach looked soft and his chest was flushed and his cock was making a noticeable bulge against the fabric of his briefs. Victor went to reach for them, but Yuuri’s hand stopped him.

“I want to first,” he mumbled, cheeks aflame. He sat up too, his legs stretched over Victor’s thighs. His fingers dug beneath the hem of Victor’s pants, pushing them down and making them both shift around a little until they were completely gone and they’d returned back to their previous position, sitting intimately close. Yuuri’s eyes had widened at the sight of Victor’s cock, and Victor suddenly wondered about Yuuri’s experience with alphas.

“Have you ever before?” He asked, as he leaned down to nose along Yuuri’s jawline.

Yuuri tilted his head back accommodatingly. “I’ve never had sex,” he mumbled, “but I’ve fooled around a little.”

Victor kind of expected that, but it didn’t bother him. With both hands he cradled Yuuri’s hips, grasping fistfuls of soft flesh that he kneaded and marvelled over. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t go all the way with him tonight and he didn’t expect it, but that didn’t stop him from trailing his fingers across Yuuri’s stomach, and up to his chest. Yuuri’s nipples were soft beneath his fingers, and the more he played with them, the more he grabbed and pulled and thumbed at them, the more vocal Yuuri became.

Tentatively, Yuuri’s fingers wrapped around Victor’s cock. “It’s big,” he mumbled, as he stroked upwards.

Victor moaned. Hearing that made some animalistic part of him incredibly happy. He kissed and nipped along Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri found a rhythm, and when it felt particularly good, he started to suck dark marks into Yuuri’s skin. He left wet trails in his wake and made an absolute mess of bruises wherever he touched, but he didn’t care, and Yuuri’s breathless whines certainly said he didn’t either.

Victor could feel his gut starting to tighten as his orgasm approached. Yuuri’s fingers were tight enough to pleasure him, but loose enough to glide smoothly, and the amount of pre-come Victor was leaking was definitely helpful. 

“Yuuri,” Victor growled, his hands tightening around Yuuri’s chest just under his armpits as his entire body tensed. “Yuuri, it feels so good.”

Yuuri purred sweetly, and sheepishly nuzzled under Victor’s chin. 

Victor came with a grunt, jerking in Yuuri’s grip as white splattered across Yuuri’s hand. It felt like it went on forever, that blinding, burning pleasure, and he couldn’t do anything other than gasp and groan as he possessively yanked Yuuri closer. 

“Was it good?” Yuuri asked, when Victor finally managed to gather his senses again. He still had his fingers wrapped loosely around Victor’s cock, which was still hard and leaking despite already orgasming once.

“Feels very good, Yuuri,” Victor purred, utterly satisfied. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Treating me so sweetly.”

Yuuri whined, pressing closer. His legs were still thrown over Victor’s thighs, but when he noticed Victor was still hard, he started to shuffle back until he could gently slip off the bed. His nose was twitching as he laid his head against Victor’s thigh, his pupils blown wide with excitement. “Can I?” He asked, as his fingers slipped forwards to circle around Victor’s cock again.

Victor hummed his approval as he inched towards the edge of the bed to lower his legs on either side of Yuuri. For once, he was completely lost for words, but he thought his actions would suffice well enough. His eyes were sharp and heated as they followed the tiny movements of Yuuri’s tongue as it peeked out to dampen his lips. It was so erotic that Victor felt his cock twitch.

With his legs tucked under him, Yuuri leaned forwards. That sinful little tongue of his peeked out again to gently lick at the head of Victor’s cock, making him groan. Obviously feeling a little more daring, Yuuri licked a broader stroke, catching remnants of Victor’s orgasm on his tongue. His eyelids fluttered at the taste, and he murmured a quiet, “tastes good,” to himself before taking the head right into his mouth.

Victor gasped at the hot, wet feeling of Yuuri’s mouth on him. He drove his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, gathering it away from his forehead, as Yuuri’s tongue laved over his slit. “Yuuri, it feels so good,” he praised, on the verge of panting. “You look so gorgeous like this, it’s making me crazy.”

Yuuri whimpered around his mouthful. He tried to take in more, but suddenly drew back, gasping for air. A string of saliva stretched between the corner of his mouth and Victor’s cockhead, but he licked it away.

“Take your time, Yuuri,” Victor said, gently petting Yuuri’s hair. “There’s no need to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Ah… You’ll have to forgive me, its m-my first time…” Yuuri mumbled, as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Victor raised his brows. “First time…?”

“Putting one in my mouth,” Yuuri said, suddenly bashful. “B-but I want to, Victor! You’ll let me, right? It tastes good…”

Victor groaned, and gripped the hair at the back of Yuuri’s head to pull his head forwards. “Of course, my little omega,” he purred. The alpha in him was thriving under such a perfect omega’s attention. Yuuri could ask the world of him and he’d probably give it. “How can I not when you beg for my cock so prettily?”

Yuuri moaned, a high and needy whine, and leaned back in. He licked a stripe up the side of Victor’s cock, lapping up any come that had been smeared there from before. When he reached the head again he took it into his mouth, and stroked the rest with his hands. His mouth was more relaxed this time, and this time he could fit the entire head in without gasping. 

“Good boy,” Victor purred, when Yuuri let out a self-satisfied whine. He urged Yuuri’s head down further, but no more than Yuuri could handle, and tried to resist the urge to thrust. Yuuri seemed fine with letting Victor control the pace so that was what he did. Pleasuring himself with Yuuri’s plush mouth was making him leak pre-come again as if he hadn’t already orgasmed once that night. 

Yuuri’s little tongue was doing wicked things again. He rubbed it against the underside of Victor’s cock as Victor thrusted shallowly into his mouth, and when Victor jerked, he hallowed his cheeks and sucked on the head. His fingers were wandering, playing with Victor’s balls and the base of his cock as if he knew exactly how Victor liked it. Victor had never felt more on edge.

When Yuuri pulled away again, Victor grabbed himself around the base and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Yuuri’s parted lips. Pre-come smeared stickily across his mouth, and almost without thinking Yuuri kissed the head, making Victor groan. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, Yuuri,” Victor cooed.

Yuuri flushed, and anxiously pushed his hair behind his ear as he took Victor’s cock into his mouth again. He was being more vigorous now, his tongue rubbing insistently at the slit as saliva pooled in his mouth. When he swallowed it down, Victor’s cock was pleasantly squeezed, and he couldn’t help but tilt his head back with another groan. 

“Yuuri, I’m going to come soon,” Victor said, as he tightened his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, making the pretty omega whimper. “You make me feel so good.”

As his thrusts became more erratic, Victor expected Yuuri to pull away, to finish the job with his hand, but he didn’t. He ignored Victor’s warnings and the gentle pulls on his hair in favour of pressing closer, of taking even more into his mouth like he was determined to taste it.

It was with that thought in mind that Victor came again. He let out a choked groan of Yuuri’s name as his come splattered into Yuuri’s mouth, over and over. He heard Yuuri swallowed heavily before he jerked away with a gasp, leaving Victor’s cock to spurt across his face and stretched out tongue instead. He was a complete mess by the end of it, panting and covered in a sticky mixture of come and sweat. His scent had completely suffocated the room now, and Victor took a moment to revel in it.

Needily, Yuuri clambered back up onto the bed and claimed Victor’s lips in a kiss. Victor could taste himself in Yuuri’s mouth, but he didn’t mind. There was no point in complaining after what Yuuri had just done for him, after all, and the idea that Yuuri would taste him for ages after this was very arousing.

But for now, Victor’s rut had subsided. It would flare up again in a day or so, until he finally went into it, but that could be discussed later. Instead he trailed his fingers across Yuuri’s body, and down to his crotch. “Need help?” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri flushed bright red, and shook his head. “I- I already…”

Victor raised his brows. The front of Yuuri’s briefs were already soaking wet, as were the back, and it made Victor’s proud alpha instincts burn up again. Yuuri was leaking slick just because Victor was pleased, and had come from only sucking his cock, too? “You’re perfect, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, kissing Yuuri tenderly. “I love you.”

“M-me too,” Yuuri managed to squeeze out, as he wiped his face clean with his fingers. “I’m filthy…”

“I know,” Victor grinned.

Yuuri huffed, but he was smiling too, and despite the filth on the face he pressed against the crook of Victor’s neck. “You’ll stay here, right?”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and let out a reassuring rumble. He rubbed his hands along Yuuri’s bare back and nuzzled his hair, extremely pleased when Yuuri let him scent mark him again. “Nothing would be able to take me away,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
